


Intruder

by tastelesscreature



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/F, Foreplay, Frottage, Past reference to permanent injury, Systems with holes and the highbloods that exploit them, is not a good way to start a relationship, that leads to mediocre sex, with tentacle dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelesscreature/pseuds/tastelesscreature
Summary: My Homestuck Secret Santa project for pinkipunk10 on Tumblr.Serket gets a promotion and it doesn't sit well with Pyrope.





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkipunk10](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pinkipunk10).



When Her Imperial Radiance appointed Serket as the new Protecenturion, you were skeptical. To say the least.

You watch on with your deteriorating vision as the cerulean kneels before the empress, who raised her trident before lowering it until the prongs rested on Serket's shoulder. She stands up when the fuchsia ruler commands her to then saunters to the pedestal. Making sure the audience has a nice view of her bicep as she waves, soaking in the attention like a sponge. You looked at her file a week ago when you heard the announcement of her promotion. Headstrong, low empathy, attention seeking. She oozes it from every crevice. 

Your position in the audience allows her to lock eyes with you while still appearing to be looking out at the crowd of Beforans she's just taken on the duty of guarding, when you know she's only in it for the glory that comes with her new rank, but your glasses give you the advantage in the imaginary staring contest. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

After the ceremony, you pull out your palm husk to contact Leijon, a quadrant matcher you helped in the past after she fell in legal hot water. She came to you when drugs were found in her office. Given the fishy circumstances, you accepted her case. You discovered how truly fishy the case was when you learned that her kissmesis was the Empress' own Consolor, Ampora. The contraband being discovered after a heated argument with him was no coincidence. The evidence was damning enough that he couldn't shoulder it off as caliginous advances. There's a difference between pitch-flirting and trying to tarnish your spade's image by making them look like a niphead.

After you ignored a couple hemonymous threats telling you to drop the case, you got a faceful of chemicals outside the Courthive. The hoodied culprit outran the guards but you knew who sent them. Ampora was trying to throw you off by sending the saboteur while you were juggling another case. All he did was give you another nail to drive in his coffin at the cost of your eyesight. It was easy to deduce that your attacker was a rainbow drinker with how quickly they escaped the crime scene. Once you checked the brooding caverns' roster to see who came to work that night, Ampora was finished.

He was sloppy and a waste of your talents.

But you didn't need eyesight to see the cracks in the system. Her Radiance was too busy focusing on the lower castes to notice the higher ups pulling the strings behind her back and under her nose. But your nose is sharper and can expose the violet valiants who think they need to put their quadrants in their place by planting narcotics or the cerulean saviors who think they're above the law and can take whatever they want by pulling some strings.

AC: purrhaps she wants you to stroke something besides her ego ;33  


GC: YOU TH1NK SO TOO HUH?  


AC: She s33ms like the type that wouldn't give you a second glance if she wasn't interested in you to begin with  


GC: W3LL 1T D1DNT T4K3 MUCH D3DUCT1ON TO F1GUR3 TH4T OUT  


AC: i mean she has you in her crosshairs  


AC: you don't know when she's going to pounce  


AC: and she WILL pounce

You looked up from the screen to see the lights were on in your hive. 

Someone's inside. 

No kicked-in door. No broken windows.

Your attention is brought back to your palm husk when it pings.

AC: still there?  


GC: GTG

You tightened the grip on your cane before turning the knob. You can navigate your hive without it but keeping it on hand lends a form of defense in case it takes more than the threat of pressed charges to get rid of your intruder.

You push the front door and let it swing open before stepping inside. 

Nothing seems to be out of place in the first block you enter. All your belongings are scent-coded so you can tell what's what and where. Everything smells the way it should be, nothing appears to have been moved or stolen so far. 

That only makes you raise your guard.

You continue into the hallway and something new finds your nostrils. The source of the scent is coming from your study block. You slowly approach the door and raise your cane into a swinging position before opening it. The light of the hallway streams into the other block, that's dimly lit by the lamp on your desk. You make out a tall figure obscured by long hair. You recognize the horns and red boots as Serket. 

She's examining your display. Tracing her fingers along the frame of your Solistener's diploma hanging on the wall. You clear your throat to get her attention and she looks up from the ruby geode Megido had gifted to you after her last excavation. You can't see her face but her tone paints a picture of smugness in your thinkpan. You step closer as you remind her of the sentence for trespassing. She tries to change the subject with a proposition but you're not taking her bullshit. With your cane now unsheathed, you ask her to divulge in this "proposition"

She responds by reaching out a blurred arm until you feel a couple fingers pinching your horn. They slide to the base and you can feel them hit every ridge on the way down. You react to the pale/red gesture with the emotional volume of a statue, but on the inside, you shudder. You might have considered her offer if she hadn't just broken into your hive. You take the lead by yanking her collar towards you until your mouths pressed together.

She's a mess of gray, black, and blue. You rely on the rest of your senses to study her.

You taste her blueberry flavored lipstick as your teeth clash. Cheap for her caste, but you're not complaining.

You smell the perfume wafting from her collarbone as you ravaged her throat. Contrasting her makeup, it's beyond a blue's paycheck.

You feel the flesh of her rumble sphere when you reach under her shirt. She's at least a cup size larger than you. You don't detect silicone, that's all her.

Her hand slides between the both of you and removes the button holding your fly closed, you hear the zip sound of her undoing her own pants. Your bulge slithers out, seeking the entrance of her nook only to be intervened by her own tendril. 

You coil around her to figure out what you're dealing with. You're thicker than her but what she lacks in width she makes up for in length. You feel the cold metal obstructions of piercings. The tip starts leaking fluids that lubricate them as they mingle. Your remaining receptors take in the sensations and send them to your thinkpan to process the pleasure. Both of your climaxes steadily approach and you ruin each other's outfits.

You offer to wash her clothes and give her some of your own to wear so she wouldn't have to spend the next couple of hours naked.

Seeing the opportunity to spend the day here, she accepts the free dry cleaning but turns down the change of clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Insert joke about me posting something involving breaking and entering right on Christmas here


End file.
